The Day My Sanity Died
by Dance.At.The.Depression
Summary: Rosalie is your ordinary Death note fangirl. She created her own homemade Death Note and carried it with her everywhere. One day, she decided to write down the name of a bully and...
1. Chapter 1

**Rosalie**

My name is Rosalie and I'm 15 years old. I live with my mom, dad, and cat, Toby. I'm what you would call a _fangirl_. Death Note is my favorite anime. Every night I stay up until the wee hours of the morning reading fanfictions, re-watching episodes for the 15th time, taking screenshots of the characters, and doing other stuff like that. After that, I usually fall asleep from 2:30-3:00 am, even on school nights. I have an L cosplay outfit and a Misa cosplay. I even created my own, homemade Death Note! Some people call it obsessed, but for us anime-lovers, this is normal.

I woke up to the sound of my dreaded alarm clock. Groaning, I rolled over and turned it off. After taking five minutes to get out of bed, I did my normal morning procedures. When was ready for school, I grabbed my messenger bag and my beloved Death Note.

Later, during school, I met up with my friend Jane as we headed to the cafeteria. When we stopped at her locker, a boy named Mitch shoved us from behind.

"Watch it, freaks," he said.

I glared at him as he walked away. My friends and I are a bit different from everyone else. You could call us loners. We sit in the back of classrooms and generally don't talk to anyone outside of our secure group. But when you get to know us, we're nice and outgoing people. People don't really understand us at our school, so they go out of their ways to be a little meaner to us.

"I'm so sick of everyone," I said, "Why can't they be nicer to us? Why do they have to treat us harshly?"

Jane shrugged. She grabbed her lunch money from her locker and didn't say anything. Jane is the quietest of our group of friends. Her parents gave her to an orphanage when she was less than a year old. She had been told her mother was very young when she had Jane and couldn't support her while still going to school. Jane has lived with an adoptive family since she was 6. I wasn't surprised when she didn't say anything to me.

When we got to the cafeteria, I saw some of my other friends at our table already. I waved to them and got in the lunch line. Suddenly, a hand shoved me backwards and cut in front of me.

"Thanks for saving my spot in line, geek," said Mitch.

I felt my face glow pink with embarrassment and anger. I opened my Death Note, which I always carried with me, and wrote my first name in it. _Mitch Brown has a heart attack at 1:20_

Feeling satisfied for letting my emotions out on a piece of paper instead of him, I closed my Death Note.

After getting out of the lunch line, I sat down at my usual table with my friends. Jane had already bought her lunch and was currently talking to Kenzie.

"Hey guys!" I said with a smile as I sat down.

"What's up, Rosalie?" said Casey.

I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza. "Not much," I said, "What about you?"

"Last night, I got a-" she suddenly stopped and stared at something over my shoulder. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god, look at Mitch!" she said.

My eyes widened to the sizes of golf balls as I turned around. The whole table behind me was yelling and going crazy. Mitch was hunched over, facedown in his lunch tray. A nearby adult was on a phone, speaking frantically into it.

I felt sick to my stomach as I looked at a clock hanging above the cafeteria. It was 1:20.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rosalie**

**2**

Had I really done it? Had I really killed a boy, a boy I had known?! He had done nothing to deserve death, yet I shamelessly gave it to him.

The Death Note was now in my hands. I had to decide what to do with it. Honestly, part of me wanted to keep it. Part of me didn't want to use it. But, what if somebody else got it and began killing? Would it be my fault? What if _I killed again? _Would it be better to throw it away or keep it?

I had many arguments with myself. I didn't tell anyone about my new book, not even my older sister Hannah.

I got off the bus at my house. I kept my head down as I wrestled my keys out of my backpack. When I got inside the house, I dropped my book bag on the couch, unzipped it, and took out my homework. I went to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar, and set up my homework on the table.

After trudging through my Honors Geometry homework, my eyes wandered to the Death Note. I looked at the single name written; Mitch Brown. Was it worth it?

I jumped a mile into the air when I heard the front door open. I saw my father close the door behind him.

I smiled and said, "Hey dad, how was work today?"

He turned to face me and let out a sigh, "It was a usual day."

"But nothing extra terrible, right?" I asked.

He chuckled, " You're right. Always the optimist."

He walked upstairs to his room. He almost always took a shower as soon as he came home.

As soon as he left, I took the Death Note and ran downstairs to my room. There was work that needed to be done.


End file.
